Thawing
by BreeHime
Summary: Alexia has no intentions of giving up her newest piece of clothing. How can she resist when given a trade offer? KaixOC drabble sequel


Dedicated to: b**Megumi**/b

'cause I accidentally deleted her review D:

I feel so ashamed!

And plus she caught Kai's OOCness.

Thaw.

That's what you wished the world would do already. Outside was still frozen with a few feet deep of snow and ice over the lakes and ponds. All you wished for everything to do was to thaw out. You wanted the warm sun to actually feel warm and for the grass to come back so you could lie in it and watch the clouds.

"[Name]! We're going outside for a snowball fight, you sure you don't want to join?"

You refrained from rolling your eyes; there was no point to it. Tyson was just...Tyson. As you poked your head out from the main room to the hallway you shivered just seeing the door open.

"I'm positive I don't want to. Besides, you're all out of your minds to go outside when it's so nice and warm in here."

Tyson shrugged into his jacket and grinned, "Suit your self." He called back before diving out into the bright sparkling snow.

Rei looked first at the door then at your form laid out on the floor, half in the living room and half in the hallway with a blanket. "Don't forget to give back Kai his scarf." He winked one golden cat eye before rushing outside as well. You chuckled and snuggled deeper into the scarf and blanket that was wrapped around you.

When the rest of the crew had entered the freezing place they called outdoors, you wiggled back into the living room onto the couch. You were completely oblivious as to the entrance of another person in your warm and relaxed state. It wasn't until a hand approached your favorite article of clothing at the moment that you reacted and bit the hand.

"Damn it!" Kai swore as he retracted his hand, looking it over for damage as he gave you a cold glare. It made you shiver and whimper at the same time.

"I'm sorry Kai! I didn't mean to! It's like a sub-conscious reaction! Forgive me pleeeease." You chanced being cold to drop at his feet and cling to his legs with another whimper. And through his legs you could feel the twitching.

"Off."

Ever the quick one, you slowly rocked back on your heels, reluctant to let go of the newfound warmth. Finally with a sigh you adjusted the scarf around your neck and moved to sit on the couch. You tucked your legs beneath you and watched the Bladebreaker with a sorry [e/c] gaze.

He held out his hand at you and you shook your head, clinging to the white scarf that had saved you more warmth when you were outside the last time. Although you were inside, you still wanted to stay warm. With an irritated sigh the teenage boy gave you a half-hearted glare. He was slowly losing the battle between the two of you for both the scarf and your persistence for him to be more open with you. After five minutes of just staring back and forth he sat down next to you at last.

Suddenly Kai decided to do a very unKai-like thing with a smug smirk on his face. "I'll make a trade." He voiced a few minutes after settling into the couch.

You blinked with wide eyes; he had never done any sort of trading with you before! Only Rei learned i_that_/i trick that worked with you. Say, a shiney for his blade or something along the lines.

"A trade? Like what?" You peered at him suspiciously and hid your own smirk under his scarf. It didn't really smell like him anymore, but more like you now although somehow you managed to cling to his scent.

Kai turned violet [A/N: Yes...Vio-let] orbs to you and struggled with the grin that was threatening to break. He wasn't used to feeling like this and it irritated him more than Tyson had that day. There was something about you, just you, that made him want to act unlike himself. "My scarf, for me."

You stared with your mouth open; he didn't just say that, did he? "Ex-excuse me?" You stuttered slightly not being able to believe his trade proposal.

"My scarf. For me." He spoke as if you were slow in the brain, which you weren't! (...maybe), and then held his hand out.

Blushing lightly you slipped off the white garment to hand it to him, not entirely trusting this agreement. In exchange, Kai settled the scarf around his own neck before pulling you to his body. The blush on your face became a degree hotter and much more noticeable.

"The others don't find out. Ever." Kai muttered as he allowed you to snuggle into his form. You nodded and knew he felt it before blushing a little more until you had to hide your own grin on your face. You had done it!

The snow and cold outside may not be. But something more important defiantly was.

Thawing that is.


End file.
